


The Weight Isn’t For Him To Carry On His Shoulders

by Noriaki_Darby



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Darby/pseuds/Noriaki_Darby
Summary: Legault always keeps his thoughts to himself, but it can't stay in there forever.





	The Weight Isn’t For Him To Carry On His Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> short angsty fic i found in my folders
> 
> not entirely proud of it but i hope you enjoy it anyway

_ The air felt cold, yet he was embraced by warm arms. Hearing nothing but his own heartbeats, pounding. Seeing the dimly light walls of the shrine, but one look at the corners of his eyes to see his head, leaning into his shoulder. _

_ Silence broken by the sound of a liquid dripping onto the stone floor. Wet warmth drifting down his torso. Everything was still, as if any move will ruin an image like this. _

_ His hand refusing to let go of the dagger that was buried deep in his chest. But the embrace loosened, allowing him to look at him straight in the eye. _

_ “Legault,” was all that came out, blood leaking out of his mouth and trailing down to his chin. Eyes wincing in pain, lips struggling to curl up, his shoulders shaking. “We will see each other again, will we?” _

_ He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, or to look away. _

_ “Maybe… in another world… you and I…” _

Legault bolted up with a brief but thunderous scream. Heart still pounding fiercely, his silent breathing now hoarse panting, his warm body clashing with chilled air.

It was a dream, wasn't it? But it felt real… maybe it was because, it  _ was _ real. It happened. The impulsive moment where he raised his dagger as he charged at him, only to drop his weapon and let the blade impale him. He allowed this to happen. He killed him. He’s dead. He’s gone.

He heard someone murmur his name, it sounded worried. The touch on his shoulder made him flinch.

“What’s wrong?” it continued. “Are you alright?”

Is he? He’s not sure. Would yes be the appropriate answer? Or would he say no and drag this out longer?

He parted his lips, but no words came out, like that moment. That short but poignant moment. His fingers twitched as he tried to lift his hand up, it felt heavy. Before anything else could happen, his hand was clasped onto by another. He found himself meeting eyes with another man, a different one. One who he thought hated him like everyone else, but yet stayed close. Never would he thought he could find someone to be close with in this new army, let alone befriend anyone. This one is genuine, is it? Is he even worthy of being loved, or be paid attention to?

“It’s Lloyd, isn’t it?”

He said his name…

Lloyd.

He could only stare in response, only breaking the long silence by casting his eyes down and letting himself lean closer to him, face buried in his scarred chest. Warm arms embraced him, ensuring security. Lips brushing against his head, and a hand slowly stroking his hair.

The parting words lingered.  _ You and I… _ would they been truly together if only he could just say it? If he knew this whole time, why hold back until it was too late? If all of this had not happen, would he be safe and secure in his arms instead?

He began to shake, inhaling sharply as tears struggle to not leak out. No, he shouldn’t be seeing this. The weight isn’t for him to carry on his shoulders. Why would he let himself do this?

“I’m sorry, Legault. I’m sorry about Lloyd...”

There’s nothing for him to apologize for.


End file.
